coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6562 (25th May 2007)
Plot Claire clings to Freddie, thankful that he's been found alive and well. Carla persuades Leanne to go shopping with her. Janice is disapproving especially as Leanne is now jobless. Liz drags Deirdre to The Red Lion pub where Derek's wife Linda works. Liz wants to check out her competition but Deirdre's disapproving. Eileen kindly lets Ashley and Claire move in with her having farmed Sean and Jason out elsewhere. Claire refuses to leave Eileen's house. Ashley tries to calm her down but Claire's very shaken - convinced someone's trying to kill her. Carla and Leanne have lunch at the Italian. They discover it's up for sale and Carla suggests they should buy it and go into business together. Violet introduces Gary to Eileen and Sean. However, when she starts going on about babies and what a good father he'd make it's obvious she's scaring him off. Ashley emotionally thanks Jamie for saving his wife's life. When Liz starts quizzing Linda about her husband, Deirdre's cross and insists they leave. Linda thinks Deirdre's jealous and assumes that Deirdre is Liz's lesbian girlfriend. Fiz has John round for dinner. They admit their feelings for one another and kiss. Maria arrives home and is furious with Fiz, insisting she tells Kirk the truth. Vernon buys Liz a skimpy cowgirl outfit. Betty's disapproving. Ashley assures Claire the police will catch the madman that did this to them. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *DI Parks - Mark Cameron *Fiona - Jackie Downey *Linda - Sarah Parks *Gary - Jarrod Cooke Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's *The Red Lion - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria walks in on Fiz and John in the middle of a kiss, so she tells her friend she needs to be honest with Kirk about their new relationship; Leanne continues to enjoy the high life with Carla as they dine at a classy restaurant, which just happens to be up for sale; and Liz drags Deirdre to the The Red Lion to spy on Derek's wife. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,440,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes